


I Just Want to See You (Why Is That So Difficult?)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Doctors, Hospital Visit, Injury, M/M, Nurses, Waiting Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 12: Hospital VisitAll Mark wants to do is go see his boyfriend in the hospital, but he isn't family in the eyes of the institution and thus can't see him until Jaebum is awake and gives express permission. Thus begins the longest night of Mark's life.





	I Just Want to See You (Why Is That So Difficult?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I am back with a angstier fic than normal! I hope there is enough of a balance between fluff and angst :D 
> 
> Unbeta'd and also not even read before posting, so I really hope everything makes sense

“Hi. I, uh,” Mark wiped his eyes before slipping his shaking hands in his pockets. “I’m here to see Im Jaebum.” 

 

“Name and relation.” The lady behind the desk didn’t even look at him as she continued working on paperwork. 

 

“My name is Mark Tuan. I’m...I’m Jaebum’s boyfriend.”

 

The lady still didn’t look at him. She didn’t see the tears in his eyes or how pale his face had become. “I can’t let you in since you aren’t family. We need to get permission from him when he’s awake. Have a seat and I’ll let you know.”

 

“Can I at least know what’s wrong? Do you know when he’ll wake up?”

 

“Sorry, but you're not family. I can’t disclose that information.” 

 

Mark hesitated until the nurse looked up at him and made a  _ shoo  _ motion with her hands. His heart sank in his chest as he turned back in the direction he had come in, knowing he would not make it any further, at least not until Jaebum woke up. He sat down in the hard seats and picked up a magazine. 

 

“Mark!” Mark looked up from his magazine to see his five best friends walk into the waiting room with Jackson in the lead. He stood up and was immediately engulfed in a hug. “Thanks for calling us.” 

 

“Wait...what are you doing out here?” Youngjae asked a simple, innocent question. Mark hated how that was when the tears chose to spill over. 

 

“Is he dead?” BamBam never did have tact and this situation was no exception.

 

Mark shook his head. “No, he’s going to wake up eventually. That’s all the nurse told me. She didn’t even tell me what was wrong since I’m not family.” 

 

“Well, what do you know?” Jinyoung wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulder and calmly pulled him back down into the seat. 

 

“All I know...” Mark paused to clear his throat. This whole situation was his worst nightmare. “All I know is that Jaebum was working late last night, as he always does, right? I told him to go to bed when I left, but...it’s all my fault. I should’ve tucked him into bed, made sure he got there.”

 

“What happened?” Yugyeom prompted gently. 

 

“Apparently he was in the kitchen and passed out from exhaustion. They only called me because I was the emergency contact in his phone.”

 

“Did you call his parents?” 

 

Mark nodded at Jinyoung and then the whole group. He wanted to ease their worry along with his own. “As soon as I got off the phone with the emergency personnel. They’re on their way.”

 

His friends nodded as he finished relaying the information, all of them with similar looks on their faces as they processed the information. They broke up into side conversations to pass the time. The younger three went to go get coffee. Even though Mark denied wanting any, they came back with a cup for him and he had to admit the warm liquid felt good on his throat. 

 

The group all got to their feet when Jaebum’s parents walked in. They both made a beeline for Mark, pulling him into a hug before the others. 

 

“Thank you for calling us, Mark!” Jaebum’s mother pulled him into a tight hug that Jaebum’s father joined as well. They broke apart, but Jaebum’s mom still kept an arm around Mark. It was obvious that they both needed the other to keep from falling apart. “We’re going to go in and check on him. We’ll let you know how he’s doing and when he’s conscious.”

 

“Thank you.” Mark waited until they were through the doors he didn’t even make it through before sitting down and turning to Jinyoung. “Thanks for telling them the situation ahead of time.”

 

“It’s no problem, Hyung.” Jinyoung squeezed Mark’s shoulder in comfort.

  
  
  


It was a long night for everyone and certainly the longest of Mark’s life. Despite Mark insisting that they all go home and sleep in their own beds, they ignored him and slept in those hard waiting room chairs with him. 

 

They were lucky to get sleep. Everytime Mark closed his eyes, he would only see Jaebum on the hospital bed, pale and breaths shallow. He even tried to stop blinking. He decided to play on his phone for a distraction, but there were only so many things a person could do on their phone before they got bored. Eventually, it was best for him to stare off into space and keep his mind from wandering. 

 

Mark stood up to stretch every once in a while and would also make sure that the others were comfortable, or as comfortable as they could be. Whenever a text tone sounded in the small waiting room, he would jump a foot in the air and pull out his phone even if it wasn’t his notification sound. Jaebum’s parents were really nice and kept updating him, but there were only so many ways to say that he’s still unconscious. 

 

It was around five in the morning that the nurse came out. “Hello, you’re Mark Tuan, right?”

 

Mark immediately got to his feet. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Please come with me. We can only allow one person back at a time,” She must have been telling that to someone who was awake, but Mark didn’t care enough to see who it was. “And he’s been asking for Mr. Tuan. We can allow you to see Mr. Im after Mr. Tuan has finished his visit.”

 

The only thing from the walk that Mark remembers is finally passing the doors and the nurse talking to him, but he can’t remember anything specific that she said. He was too busy worrying about Jaebum and the state he was in. At least he was awake. The nurse probably told him, but he couldn’t focus on what she was saying long enough to get a coherent idea of what she was saying. She opened the door to Jaebum’s room, shot him a tense smile, and closed the door after he had made it into the room. 

 

Jaebum was talking with his parents, but all conversation stopped when Mark walked in. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and he ran to Jaebum’s side, but stopped before he did something stupid, like throwing himself onto the bed or smacking the other for being so stupid. 

 

“Why didn’t you let me know he was up?” Mark asked Jaebum’s parents with his eyes on Jaebum the whole time. He was drinking in the sight of his boyfriend as if they hadn’t seen each other in years. It was impossible not to notice how pale he was, how skinny he had become after many hours of not eating. 

 

“We’re really sorry about that, Mark. After Jaebum woke up, it was very hectic with tests and people running in and out. We didn't have time and then the nurse said she would go get you for us.” Jaebum’s dad stood up and grabbed his wife’s hand. “We’re going to go get some coffee. Please keep an eye on him while we’re gone.”

 

Mark nodded, too thankful for time alone with his boyfriend to say anything. He was also too tired to process anything other than Jaebum. He pulled the chair Jaebum’s mom had just vacated closer to his boyfriend’s bed and sat down. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like crap,” Jaebum admitted weakly as he reached a hand out towards Mark. “My head hurts so fucking much.”

 

“You haven’t told your parents, have you?” Mark knew Jaebum better than he knew himself sometimes and this was one of those moments. He knew that Jaebum had put on a smile for his parents as he tried to convince them that everything was peachy when it was as far from it as possible. “Jaebum, you can’t do this! You need to let people know what you’re feeling.” He paused and looked down at his hands to avoid any eye contact. They all knew they weren't just talking about his parents now. 

 

“I’m sorry, Mark. I know I should’ve taken better care of myself. I knew I was exhausted but I kept pushing myself.”

 

“What if you had died?” The sobs racked Mark’s frame, causing him to shake like a leaf caught in a strong wind. “I couldn’t even come in here until you we're conscious! I needed express permission to visit my own boyfriend in the hospital from said person. We’re not family in the eyes of this hospital! You don’t understand what I’ve been through!”

 

Mark didn’t realize he had been shouting until Jaebum pulled him forward until his head was on Jaebum’s chest, his steady heartbeat pounding in his ears. “I’m sorry for making you worry, but I promise I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” 

 

The sound of Jaebum’s strong heartbeat was comforting and Mark let himself lean a little bit more of his weight on his boyfriend. There were no complaints, so he stayed where he was, in a nice balance of holding up his own weight and resting on Jaebum. 

 

The only sound was Jaebum’s heartbeat and the sound of a clock ticking. Mark didn’t know how much time had passed before he stood up. 

 

“Wait, where are you going?” Mark smiled at his boyfriend’s adorable pout as he asked the question. 

 

He reached out and ruffled Jaebum’s hair. “I need to head out, so someone else can come in here. Probably Jinyoung. He’s really worried about you, all the kids are.”

 

“They’re here?”

 

Mark squeezed Jaebum’s hand. “Of course they are. We’ve all been here since the emergency personnel called me from your cell phone.”

 

“You’ve all be here that long?”

 

Instead of answering, Mark leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Jaebum’s head. He squeezed his shoulder, telling himself the whole time that this wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other. Jaebum was a fighter. Like he said, he wasn’t going anywhere soon. 

 

“I’ll send in Jinyoung.” He walked out of the room, nodding at Jaebum’s parents as he closed the door to the room. “Thank you for giving us some alone time. I’m going to go get Jinyoung now.”

 

“You boys are so sweet. I’m glad Jaebum has you all as his family.”

 

Mark bowed to Jaebum’s parents before heading back out to the waiting room. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the door open slowly and the soft voices of Jaebum’s parents talking to him. They were all a family, despite what people and institutions dictated of them. No one knew about their situation except for them.

 

He was greeted with the sight of five awake and anxious boys. They asked him a million questions that he promised to answer as soon as Jinyoung had left to see Jaebum himself. They had to get through everyone quickly after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's story is a (hopefully) light supernatural one ^^ 
> 
> Have a great day everyone! I hope you can all enjoy this lovely June day


End file.
